The Dragon and the Snake
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: Natsu stays late one night at the guild only to hear Kinana crying, after finding out why she was so upset and comforting her things heat up between the two. Natsu X Kinana! Lemons!


_Hey guys, Rambles here with a new oneshot! This one is about Natsu and Kinana. I had a lot of fun writing this one and honestly I never thought it would end up being this long. But it did, 12 pages this one was, just under the length of Target practice. But this one was fun and I hope you enjoy reading it, just as much as I did writing it!  
>I also just wanted to give Natsu is awesome a shout out for the idea of this story. Forgot to put this earlier. It was a brilliant idea and thank you very much for it.<br>__Anyway lets get on with the one shot, and don't be afraid to leave a review telling me what you thought of it!_

**The dragon and the snake**

**Description: Natsu stays late at the guild one night only to hear Kinana crying. After comforting her Natsu finds out why she was crying and things soon heat up between the two. Natsu X Kinana**

It was late one night in Magnolia, home to the guild Fairy Tail. The day had gone like most other, brawls, arguments, shouting matches, drinking contests, more brawls etc. But most people had gone home for the night. Only Natsu was still sat at a table. He didn't want to go home just yet.

At least, Natsu thought he was the only person. As he got up to leave he heard a faint sound echo through the guild hall. He turned, straining his enhanced senses trying to locate the sound. Then he heard it again.

It was someone crying.

Natsu sniffed the air, working out who the sound was coming from, he went into the guild storeroom where the sound was coming from. And then he saw her.

Kinana was saw on the floor, crying.

Natsu rushed over to her, hugging her close to him as she turned and began sobbing into his shoulder, unable to form coherent sentences in the state she was in, Natsu held her, letting her cry it out and calm down a bit. When she had calmed down a bit Natsu spoke up "Kinana, why were you crying?" he asked as she clung to him like a child to its parent.

"I can't remember anything" She said quietly "And no matter how long I wait, how much I try I can't remember anything before I walked in those doors that day 7 years ago!" Kinana said, "And I don't think I ever will" She added quietly. Kinana was losing all her hope of ever restoring her memory as no matter what she tried, it was just a blank, like some kind of failure, staring her in the face.

Natsu's grip around Kinana tightened as anger coursed through his veins "Don't you ever give up!" He snapped, shocking Kinana, never before had she seen Natsu so… motivated "There's always hope, but it's when you give up that hope, that's when you never get anywhere. I almost lost hope in my search for Igneel, I hit dead end after dead end and no matter how hard I tried he seemed just out of my reach. But I realised that if I stopped looking that's when I'd lose Igneel" He said, staring Kinana in the eye "At least you can remember what Igneel looks like!" Kinana snapped as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. "I have no clue of their names, their faces. The life I lived. Did I ever go to school? Make friends? Fall in love? I'll never know because my mind is a constant blank!" She almost screamed, her voice breaking at the end.

Natsu gripped her waist, he was almost crying, He hated seeing his friends give up without even trying. And that is exactly what Kinana was doing. "Please" He said, his voice low as he buried his face in her hair "Don't give up, not yet. There's still some chance" Kinana didn't reply, the two of them sat there, just sitting in silence, Kinana wondering why Natsu cared about her so much while Natsu was inhaling her scent, forcing his eyes to look away from her large breasts, which were currently pressed against his chest.

Kinana was the one who broke the silence as she thought about Natsu, and realized that she liked him, his energy, his drive, his boyish charms. She'd had these feelings for him when she'd first joined Fairy Tail but had buried them when she'd thought Natsu would have ended up with either Lisanna or Lucy, but he hadn't made a move on either of them since they'd been back. So Kinana decided to take a shot in the dark as she moved her head from Natsu's shoulder, looking him in the eye she took a deep breath before she uttered those words that changed her fate

"Stay with me Natsu" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Natsu looked at her, and realized that he didn't want one of his friends to be alone so he took her hand and helped her up "Sure" he said. As the two of them went to leave the guild Kinana lost her footing and as Natsu turned to catch her her lips brushed up against his.

The two of them froze, realising that they had just kissed each other.

Kinana was about to stammer out an apology when Natsu's lips collided with hers again, this time lasting a bit longer before Natsu pulled away. Kinana ran her finger along her lips, still feeling the warmth from Natsu's lips on her own. And as she sat there, a blush rivaling Erza's hair on her face, she realised that she wanted that warmth again, to have over and over, for it to never leave her. And that warmth came from Natsu.

She connected their lips in another clumsy kiss as her lips moved against his own, the tongues danced in a duel for dominance, neither Natsu nor Kinana was giving in, not until they remembered that they had to breathe and broke apart for air. The two took a few gulps of air and connected again, once again fighting each other. Natsu nipped and sucked on her bottom lip as his tongue pushed against hers, She licked his top lip, unsure what else to do trying to get a moments rest, but when Natsu used his tongue to pull her own into his mouth, before nipping her tongue with his teeth. Kinana squeaked, having never kissed before she had no clue what to do in response, of course she had no clue that Natsu knew nothing either and was just acting on instinct. Yet despite their inexperience they continued to please each other with just kissing.

They broke apart again and this time Natsu kissed her neck, sending pleasurable vibrations through her body with each warm breath on her neck. Kinana didn't know what to do, unsure if she should do anything to Natsu in response.

As Kinana was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Natsu push the fabric of her dress inwards till it rested in her cleavage. Kinana gasped as Natsu kneaded her large breasts, treating them as if he was making dough. Kinana almost bit her lip as a moan rocked her body, making Natsu grin as he kissed her neck again, before returning to playing with her breasts. He was enjoying making Kinana moan. It made him feel like he had some kind of power over the woman, and even though it seemed kind of wrong, it felt right at the same time.

Seeing Kinana's nipples stood erect gave Natsu an idea as he gave her neck one last kiss before he pushed Kinana down so that she was laying on her back, He hovered over her for a moment before he lowered his mouth down to her nipple, making the purple haired woman gasp as she was hit with the feeling of electricity coursing through her body as well as the heat of Natsu's mouth on her nipple. It was such a strong feeling Kinana wondered why she didn't climax in that instant. But her feelings only spiked as Natsu began to tug at her nipple with his teeth earning a very vocal response from her. He used his other hand to play with the other nipple, tugging pinching and twisting it as he flicked and bit the one he had in his mouth. Kinana couldn't keep up with all the sensations as her body began to go into overdrive, she could feel almost everything Natsu did to her. Every tiny tweak or flick send such sparks through her body that it felt like she was in heaven. Natsu then switched sides, taking the other nipple in his mouth and playing with the one he'd had in his mouth before. Kinana let loose an ear piercing scream as she came, her panties barely held in the rush of juices that flooded out of her.

Kinana lay there, on the the floor of the guild hall as her orgasm continued to drove through her, it was the biggest one she'd ever felt in her life, and there was still more to come.

Natsu took one long look at Kinana before he placed a train of kisses down her body, starting at her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach and then he pushed her green dress up so that it bunched around her waist, exposing her long smooth legs and purple panties she had on. Natsu placed one delicate kiss on her panties before he hooked his finger in them, pulling them down her legs and past the heels she wore. Natsu looked at her core, taking in it's sight and enticing smell, seeing her juices leak out onto the floorboards below her Natsu grinned as Kinana squirmed.

"Natsu" She moaned, her voice low and sultry "Don't stare at it. Please" She said as she resisted the urge to cover herself, this was what she wanted, who she wanted. Natsu gave her one long look before lowering himself to her core, running his tongue along her slit before pushing one of his fingers inside her right up to the knuckle. Kinana's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his finger push into her tight opening. Natsu began to move his finger at an agonizingly slow pace as she tried to grind her hips on his finger, but was unable to as Natsu applied light pressure to her stomach, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to stop her being able to move about. "Ah ah ah" Natsu said to her in a teasing manner "Don't want you rushing this" He said. Natsu had no clue where this teasing side of him was coming from, yet it seemed his instinct was telling him to do this, and from the look on Kinana's faces, it seemed to be working. Natsu slowly added a second finger, pushing it up to the base before slowly pulling it out, keeping up the pressure on her stomach. As he pulled his fingers out he slammed them back in rapidly, making Kinana's body stiffen as her eyes rolled back into her head at the sudden burst of pleasure, it was obvious that she didn't have a long fuse when it came to keeping up with pleasure. Kinana panted as Natsu grinned at her "If you think that's good, just wait" he said "You ain't seen nothing yet" Natsu then pulled his fingers out and ran his tongue along her slit, tasting her juices as he did. It made him instantly addicted to her taste as he continued to lick her folds, increasing in pace and ferocity until he was lapping at her folds like a dog. Kinana felt the coil in her stomach begin to wind up again until she screamed out, having her third orgasm of the night.

As her orgasm subsided she looked up at Natsu, pure lust in her eyes as she opened up her legs. "Natsu" She said quietly "I need you, help me remember why I chose to be here tonight" She said. Natsu looked at her, his member straining painfully against his trousers. But he stopped himself "Are you sure?" He asked, a look of sincerity crossed his face as he resisted the urge to pound into Kinana. Kinana took a deep breath. "Please Natsu" She said. "My life is just blankness and pain. I just want to feel something… different, you have shown me such wonderful things, and I don't want it to end. So please. Help me Natsu" she finished. Natsu could see that she was telling the truth and so he pulled his trousers down, letting his erection spring free as he pulled his boxers down to. Kinana's eyes widened as she saw the gigantic size and girth of Natsu's member. She gulped as he lined himself up with her entrance. "Please be gentle Natsu" Kinana said as she braced herself, feeling Natsu's member push against her hymen, _So I'm still a virgin_ Kinana thought to herself. But in that moment, she didn't care. She was here, with Natsu, not caring about past. Natsu gave her one lingering kiss as he sheathed himself inside her, destroying her hymen in the process. Agonising pain shot through Kinana, and had she not been kissing Natsu she would have screamed as she felt Natsu's member stretch her insides to the limit. As Natsu bottomed out inside her she could feel the tip of his member kiss her womb. It was so uncomfortable yet so pleasurable at the same time. Kinana had to take a minute to adjust to his size and girth.

Once she gave him the go ahead Natsu began to slowly pull out of her, making Kinana feel empty until he slammed his member all the way back inside her. Kinana screamed she felt her lily being pushed to the maximum as Natsu pulled back out, before slamming back in. It was like he was trying to scoop out her insides. Kinana let loose a flood of screams and moans as Natsu thrust in and out, each thrust pushed all the air out of her lungs so she couldn't moan for long before it would turn into a gasp of air. It felt so foreign yet so good. Then Natsu pulled out, making Kinana pout at the sudden emptiness until she felt Natsu's hands grip her waist and turn her on her side, her leg propped up over his shoulder as he pushed back inside her again. Kinana moaned as the entirely different feeling this position brought filled her with each and every thrust. In and out. Each thrust made her thought's spiral and her heart fall. Kinana was falling in love with Natsu as he continued to be rough yet gentle with her. Another orgasm began to build as Kinana felt her insides begin to tighten around Natsu's member "Cumming!" She said "Natsu I'm cumming!" She shouted as Natsu thrust into her again and she bawled her lungs out as a massive orgasm hit her.

She panted as she locked eyes with Natsu "Think you can keep going for a bit longer?" He asked as he shared a passionate kiss with her. Kinana nodded, in reality she wanted to lie down and go to sleep. But it was for Natsu, so she'd endure one more round to ensure he had his finish. Natsu smiled as he kissed her again before he rolled her over again, this time she was on all fours as he knelt behind her. Natsu decided to give her a pleasant surprise as his hand caressed her buttocks, before giving them a sharp slap! Kinana squealed as the pain passed through her. Natsu warmed his hand as he rubbed it along her soft, doughy buttocks before giving them another slap. Again Kinana squealed before Natsu lined his member up with her back entrance, deciding to change things up again, He pushed his member against her back entrance before slowly penetrating her. Kinana began to trash about "No Natsu not there!" She cried as she felt her asshole spread apart to fit Natsu "Please no" She whimpered. Natsu stopped almost instantly and pulled back, before giving her a chaste kiss as an apology. Giving her a questioning look he asked if she was okay. Giving him a nod Kinana spread her pussy apart "Put it here Natsu, it'll make us both feel good" Kinana said. Natsu wasted no time in burying his member balls deep inside her snatch. Natsu groaned as his cock was once again squeezed inside the velvety walls of her tight pussy. He began to move in and out of her at a rapid pace as they both were aiming for their final climax. Natsu's thrusts became short and frantic until they both groaned, calling each others name as they came. Kinana's walls clamped down around his cock, almost crushing it in her tight, velvety embrace as they milked his member for all his seed, sending it gushing into her womb, filling up her pussy with his hot sticky seed. Some of it leaked out from where the two were joined as they panted. Trying to catch their breath.

"That was… fun" Natsu said as the two of them cuddled together "Yeah" Kinana panted as she lay with him, not wanting to move but knowing she had to otherwise they'd be seen by everyone in the morning. "What happens now?" Natsu asked as he stared up at the guild ceiling. "What do you mean?" Kinana asked even though she had a pretty good idea. "I mean where do we go from here? Do you want to be with me or was this just a one time thing to make you feel something different?" Natsu asked, not looking at Kinana as he didn't want to hear her say that that was it. He wanted to hold Kinana close to him, to protect as much as he could.

Kinana didn't answer for a minute. She wasn't sure herself. Sure it had taken her mind of the blank slate that was her previous life. But she didn't want this to be it. She was sure that she loved Natsu. But it didn't feel right saying it, like now wasn't the time. She rolled over to look at him, the stars shining above the guild in which the two lay illuminated the area. "I want this to continue Natsu" She said, raising her head to give him a slow kiss, not frenzied like earlier, but slow and passionate. She broke away after a minute as she gave him a lingering look. "Will you be with me?" Natsu asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes" Kinana said and with that the two gathered up their discarded clothes and walked towards Natsu's house.

The next day the two of them acted normal, not wanting others in the guild to know about them just yet. Kinana struggled to keep up the act, wanting Natsu to just take her again. It took every ounce of self restraint to stop herself bending over in front of Natsu. But for the next two weeks they kept it all a secret when they were in public. But in private was a completely different story.

It had been one week since their first time and luckily for them Happy was out on a mission with Wendy and Carla, leaving Natsu and Kinana alone. As soon as the two of them walked into the house Kinana slammed the door shut behind them. "Natsu. I need you. Now" Kinana said, surprising Natsu with how dominant she sounded. Natsu grabbed her by the waist and led to the bedroom in the small shack. But as soon as the two of them were in the bedroom Kinana's dominant nature vanished. Lost in the pleasure as the two began their usual routine.

Natsu kissed Kinana as he moved his hands to the straps on her dress. Once they broke apart he lifted it up over her head, letting the dress fall down to her waist, revealing her bare breasts. Natsu grinned as he flicked her nipple. Natsu loved the vocal manner in which Kinana responded to his actions, and something so simple as grabbing one of her large breasts could earn a very loud moan from the purple haired bar maid. He took one of her nipples in her mouth. Sucking on her nipple made Kinana fall apart, but it was what she loved. She loved how Natsu could turn her into putty by doing such simple things. And it made the act of lovemaking that much more pleasurable for both of them.

But Natsu wanted to change up the routine that night, after brining Kinana to her first orgasm he gave Kinana a light kiss before whispering in her ear "Get on your knees" Kinana shuddered at his voice but obeyed anyway, getting on her knees at the foot of the bed she wondered why Natsu would ask her to do this. Then she saw Natsu pull down his trousers, letting his large erection spring free. Kinana gasped as she realised what Natsu wanted. Giving Natsu an erotic smile she set to work. She licked his tip with her tongue as her hand lightly stroked him. Natsu watched her as she took his member into her mouth, eagerly sucking on it attempting to please Natsu the same way he had pleased her. She wrapped her tongue around his glans, smearing the dollop of precum that formed around in her mouth before taking his entire length down into her throat. She couldn't hold him there for very long before her gag reflex began to trigger and she backed off a bit. Throughout this Natsu was moaning as he received what was actually a rather good blowjob.

After a few minutes Natsu grabbed the back of Kinana's head and forced her all the way down his cock before she pushed back trying not to choke. Natsu made it into a cycle, he would ram his cock down her throat and she'd move it back out. Kinana became a mess of gagging noises as Natsu's large cock continued to fuck her throat over and over until Natsu groaned, holding her head as he came. His hot cum shooting down Kinana's breasts, some of it spilled out onto her face and breasts. Natsu gave her a look as she panted. "Still feel up for more?" He asked "You know it" Kinana responded as Natsu lay her down on the bed, her stomach pressed against the mattress.

Natsu smirked as he pulled her panties down and pushed her dress up. He warmed his hand up before giving her a hard smack on her ass. Kinana squealed as he caressed her soft firm buttocks, soothing them before giving her another hard smack. Over and over Natsu spanked her, before soothing her reddened buttocks with his hands. Once he'd had enough teasing her he decided to move onto the main course. Spreading her pussy lips apart he lined his member up with her entrance. In one swift motion he pushed his entire member inside her pussy. Kinana left out a massive moan as the pleasure skyrocketed along with the familiar feeling of fullness that she always felt with Natsu.

Natsu began to pump in and out of Kinana, his large member spreading apart her insides like it always did. Kinana couldn't stop the moans if she tried as Natsu thrust into her. The pleasure was unbeatable, and whenever Kinana had sex with Natsu, she forgot about trying to remember her past. For the only time in her life, Kinana lived in the present, with Natsu.

She let loose a lovely scream as she came, her pussy gushing juices onto Natsu's cock as he came inside her, his seed filling her up again. Kinana moaned once again as her insides were painted white by his seed. Kinana lay there for a moment, thinking that it was over.

But she was wrong.

Very wrong.

Natsu pulled out of Kinana, his member still very erect as he eyed her ass. He didn't know why he wanted to fuck her there so badly, but for whatever reason, he was going to do it. Natsu placed his hands on Kinana's ass, spreading her lower cheeks apart, before he lined his member up with her rear entrance. But this time, to his surprise, unlike the last time he tried. Kinana didn't resist. She just looked up to him and gave a warm smile. Natsu gave her a lingering kiss as he began to penetrate her ass. With one final push, Natsu got all of his cock inside her ass.

Kinana gasped as she felt her ass spread apart. It hurt, almost as much as when Natsu had taken her virginity, but just like then, it was what she wanted with who she wanted, so she'd endure the pain. Slowly the pain began to receed and something different took its place, but it wasn't quite pleasure. Not yet.

Kinana nodded to Natsu as she adjusted, luckily the juices from their earlier climax had helped Natsu penetrate her ass, and when he began to move, it wasn't as painful. It wasn't pleasure yet, at least not for her.

Natsu winced at how tight her ass was as he moved his member in and out, never quite taking it all the way out. It was tighter than her pussy as he felt her ass squeeze him even tighter "Oh shit your tight" He said to Kinana as the two of them groaned, Natsu began to increase his pace as he tried to get Kinana to feel good as well. As he thrust in and out he thought more about making her feel good than getting his own release. Soon enough Kinana was beginning to feel good, and then she wanted more. "Harder Natsu" She said. "Fuck me harder!" She said as Natsu gently pulled his member most of the way out. "You sure?" He asked. Kinana just nodded and braced herself as Natsu grinned. "Well then" he said "I'm not gonna leave you hanging, because I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed before he slammed his cock back into her ass. Kinana screamed as the feeling surged through her. But Natsu didn't just stop there, he continued to roughly pound into her ass. Unrelenting as he pushed in and out of her back door. Kinana gasped as the was forced out of her lungs, more roughly than when he fucked her pussy as with each thrust, Natsu's pelvis slapped against her still sore backside again and again.

Several minutes passed as Natsu fucked her ass harder and harder, until Natsu's thrusts began to become short and erratic. "Natsu" Kinana moaned as she felt her climax nearing. "I'm gonna cum!" She squealed as Natsu gave her one last smack on the ass as he grunted "Kinana!" And the two of them came. Natsu's cum spilled into her ass as he came.

The two of them cuddled together in bed as Natsu pulled out of Kinana, neither of them noticed the small charm necklace Kinana kept with her glowing a soft red, emitting a light heat, unnoticeable to anyone unless they were searching for it.

One month afterward their rough session of lovemaking did the two of them admit that they loved each other, they had a rare moment alone in the guild and had had a quickie behind the counter. Shortly after Natsu had been the one to utter those three words, and Kinana had responded.

But shortly afterwards, as people started returning to the guild Kinana began to feel hot, she didn't know why. But it began to get worse and worse, her body began to moisten as no matter how hard she tried her every thought became about Natsu, and they weren't very innocent thoughts about him. But the heat began to become unbearable as she went over to Natsu, just as she was about to say to him about her heat, unbearable pain shot through her body as she screamed. Everyone in the guild was ripped from their conversations as her screams echoed through the guild hall.

But then things changed.

Kinana caught fire.

A raging fire engulfed her, she cried out as the heat became even worse along with the pain. She didn't notice her necklace vanish and reappear around Natsu's neck as the flames raged around her. "Natsu" She said, her voice no louder than a whimper, her throat damaged by her screams. "Help me" She wheezed as the flames engulfed her, forcing Natsu away as he reached for her. "KINANA!" He shouted as he tried to brave through the flames, for some reason he couldn't eat them, and to everyone's horror. They burned him. "Kinana!" He shouted again as he grabbed hold of her. Holding her close to him despite the flames burning his skin.

"Natsu" Came a voice as Natsu found Kinana's face and kissed her, ignoring the gasp that came from everyone else. No sooner had he kissed her did the flames suddenly vanish. Natsu pulled back, and he along with everyone else gasped at what they saw.

Kinana had changed, it looked like some kind of take over.

Her long purple hair was tied up in a braid which wrapped around her head. She was dressed in a one piece suit that looked like it was made from some kind of snake skin and really accented all of her curves.. Her hands were covered in strange, scale like claws and similar boots covered her feet and most of her legs, stopping around about her thighs. From her back two large bat like wings had sprouted and flapped absently, sending small embers around her. But the most different thing about her was her eyes.

They were a crimson red, just like the flames that had engulfed her not a minute before.

"Natsu?" Came Kinana's voice, her new eyes seemed to be able to pick up every little detail around her, and her hearing was so sensitive, she could hear everyone breathing. She was scared, she had no clue why she had changed or what she looked like. But she could see Natsu clearly and without hesitating she leaned forward, capturing Natsu's lips with her own. Everyone around the two gasped as she pulled back before smiling at Natsu "I gave you my heart and my body, and now I give you this power" She said, not knowing where these words were coming from "All you must do is need me, and I shall be there. You are my one true love and I shall follow you to the end of time" She finished as a magic circle appeared under her and she changed back to normal, completely unharmed despite the fires that had engulfed her before.

Natsu smiled at Kinana but before he could speak an armoured hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and threw him back. Erza stood over him, a furious look on her face, she raised her fist in an attempt to punch Natsu, but before she could Kinana charged forward, the flames engulfed her again as she transformed once more, catchin Erza's fist before it could hit Natsu. "You don't hurt him" Kinana said, her voice laced with fury at Erza's actions. Erza glared at Kinana and before anyone could say anything Kinana smashed Erza in the face, sending the redhead flying.

A blur rushed at Kinana as Erza flew forward, her blade summoned and aimed at Kinana, but before it made contact Kinana dodged out of the way and fire surrounded her hand. She charged forward and her fist slammed into Erza's sword, snapping it in two.

A golden light surrounded Erza as she requipped her black wing armour and the two took to the skies, blades and fists clashing as Erza and Kinana fought each other, Kinana fought to protect Natsu, but no one knew why Erza had been about to pummel Erza.

The two were about to charge each other once again when Natsu rushed out and let out something that made everyone quake in their boots.

It was a roar.

A roar that shook the heavens.

A roar that was full of primal instinct to both protect and destroy.

A roar that made even the mighty Erza stop in fear.

He leaped into the air and grabbed the both of them, before igniting his feet on fire and propelling himself down towards the ground, bringing the two down with them. He smashed both of them into the ground, creating a large crater outside the guildhall.

When the dust settled Kinana and Erza were both back in their normal forms, Kinana had passed out due to exhaustion and Erza sat up, about to glare at Kinana before a single look from Natsu shut her up. Natsu sighed "Why Erza?" He asked "Why what?" Erza responded "Why does me being with Kinana anger you so much?" Natsu asked. "I just, saw you kissing her and it filled me with such rage. I thought that you had forced yourself on her. While I know you would never do that, in that moment it just felt like you had. And it made me mad. I'm sorry" Erza said as she stood up and walked away, back into the guildhall.

Natsu sighed as he picked up Kinana and took her back home.

It had been a long day and the two of them were tired.

But that would change once Kinana woke up a few hours later.

To sum it up without going into detail, if you had walked by the house, you would have known exactly what was going on.

**Epilogue**

Natsu and Kinana were happily married several months later after finding out that Kinana was pregnant. Shortly after the wedding she gave birth to their healthy son Joshua. After Joshua was born Natsu and the other from Fairy Tail entered into the grand magic games, Natsu and Kinana working together to help win the title of strongest guild back for Fairy Tail.

After the games Kinana and Erza sat down and had a long conversation about why Erza had acted the way she did that day. Soon enough the two had gotten past it and where good friends. Kinana also spent lots of time with Mirajane and Lisanna learning how to control her new discovered magic.

Kinana never did learn about her past, but with her husband Natsu, their son Joshua and their newborn daughter Maria, who was just under a year younger than Joshua. She was happy. Happy that she had a family.

Happy that she hadn't given up on remembering.


End file.
